Electric power connectors are used in electric or hybrid motor vehicles, for example for interconnecting a set of batteries with an electric motor, with a power converter, or the like.
In hybrid and electric vehicles, the electric currents transmitted by the cables and connectors of the electric power circuits are relatively high, and may be as much as 600 amperes, or even 1500 amperes at current peaks. Consequently, the electric power carried through the electric cables and connectors can generate electromagnetic interference. It is therefore important to limit this electromagnetic interference as much as possible. For this purpose, shielding is used on the cables, as well as on the connectors.